


He, not an It

by Mayori



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: A bit crazy, Alternative Universe -Everyone's human, Angst, Character Death, Crazy, Human Names, M/M, Obsession, Rape, Requested by: Queenhobbit22, but Computer, but this came out, not my usual thing, not what I intended to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayori/pseuds/Mayori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this.</p><p>Computer stared. It – He now, does not understand Courage’s reaction. It, no He – really, is it that hard to comprehend? – did not understand, didn’t Courage like this body? More importantly shouldn’t Courage be happy to see him?</p><p>(Filling a request.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He, not an It

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Computer stared. It – _He_ now, does not understand Courage’s reaction. It, no _He_ – really, is it that hard to comprehend? – did not understand, didn’t Courage like this body? More importantly shouldn’t Courage be happy to see him?

Courage _is_ happy to see him. He has to be; otherwise all his sacrifice has been for nothing.

He – there now isn’t that easy? – took a wobbly step towards the shaking boy. He was crouched behind a couch, shuddering and hugging himself. Silly boy, did he really thing Computer won’t find him there? Computer will _always_ find Courage. Courage is his and Computer is Courage’s.

He grabbed the collar of the boy’s pink shirt. The brunette’s shirt choice is interesting today; it has a large red patch in the middle. Courage should get rid of it; it’s ugly.

“I’ve caught you.” He told Courage cheerfully. He pulled the teenager high up; the strength of this new body is amazing. “I’ve won hide and seek; what’s my reward?”

His lover’s shaking intensified. “Get out.” He whimpered, his eyes shut and fists curled. The boy tried to shrink away from him; unacceptable. Computer allowed Courage to sit on the green and red couch. Before he could crawl away, Computer placed an arm around the boy’s shoulders, bringing and keeping him close to him.

“Get out!” Courage exclaimed, his voice gaining an edge of panic. Tears slipped free from his eyes as he struggled against Computer’s hold. “Why should I?” Computer asked pleasantly, nuzzling his lover’s head. Strange; he did not smell like coconuts. Isn’t that Courage’s usual shampoo?

 “You – you killed everyone!” He screeched. “Certainly not,” Computer replied, his hand gripping the boy’s shirt. “You and I are still alive, Courage.”

 His name tasted like paradise on his tongue.

_RIIIIP_

Now the ugly shirt is in tatters. Much better; this way, he can see the boy’s tanned skin and lightly muscled torso. Computer longed to touch him. He must be so strong after working in his uncle’s farm for so long. Well, Computer will have to be careful with his lover’s frame. Now that Courage won’t work anymore, he will need new ways of keeping in shape.

The older male’s mouth watered at the thought of those ideas.

“I am _not_ Courage, I am Cyrill Bagge! You’ve killed my aunt, my uncle, my friends! Kevin, please wake up, don’t let him do this!”

Computer’s hands gripped Courage’s shoulders. He forced the boy on his back and laid above him.

“Your aunt and uncle were in the way, Courage. Katz won’t hear you, love. He wanted to take you away from me, so I took him instead.”

“Get out of him! His name’s Kevin. Stop wearing his face!”

Courage angrily commanded him, his eyes filling up with strange fury. Computer ignored the little one’s outburst and sucked on Courage’s neck. It was reddening up nicely.

“Silly Courage. Your username is Courage, so you’re Courage. Katz username is Katz so he’s Katz. Do you understand my sweet?”  He said slowly. His lover had trouble understanding some things, but surely he won’t misunderstand Computer’s ministrations? Surely he will recognize it as the deep love and devotion it really is?

Muriel and Eustace’s death was necessary and Katz’s imprisonment in his own mind is entertaining and useful. With a body as strong as this, he can easily grab his lover’s member.

“Ah!”

Courage threw his head back in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that, why?

Well, it doesn’t matter. All what matters is making love to his lover and that is exactly what he did. He loved his little human on the bloodied couch while the empty, glossy eyes of Muriel and Eustace stared at them. He loved his little human while Katz screamed in his mind, demanding to be let out. Demanding Computer to stop.

Yet Courage moaned and writhed and screamed and cried so _beautifully_. He’s never going to stop; this is how he is going to spend his eternity.

Computer kissed his lover’s bloodied, limp lips. Perfect.

 

\----

 

“Thank you, auntie! Your gift’s awesome!”

Muriel giggled and petted her nephew’s head. “Oh don’t thank me, Cyrill; your uncle chose it for you!”

“Thank you Uncle Eustace!”

A grunt was his reply. Cyrill giggled as he turned on his brand new desktop.

“What are you going to do now, Cyrill dear?”

“I am going to send Kevin an email! He’ll flip when he hears about this!”

The brunette turned on the computer. As the black screen gave way to blue, bold words said: “WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

Cyrill looked a bit curious before he smiled and typed in: “Courage”.


End file.
